This background is provided for the purpose of generally presenting a context for the instant disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, material described in the background is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art to the instant disclosure or the claims that follow.
Batteries are often used as a power source for mobile computing and electronic devices, such as wearable devices, smart phones, tablets, and the like. Typically, a lifetime of the mobile device is determined by an amount of energy provided by the device's batteries. The amount of energy provided by the batteries, however, is often less than a total amount of energy stored by the batteries. Because of inefficiencies within the batteries and other power circuitry, at least some of the batteries' total energy is lost instead of being provided to the device. In many cases, an extent to which these inefficiencies effect the batteries' ability to provide energy depend on the batteries' condition and ways in which power is drawn from the batteries.
For example, an internal resistance of a battery often increases as the battery's charge level declines or the battery ages. This increase of internal resistance results in additional internal energy loss as power is drawn from the battery, effectively reducing the amount of useful energy provided to the device. In some cases, such as when large amounts of power are drawn from the battery over short periods of time, these internal energy losses can substantially impact the amount of useful energy provided to the device and thus substantially deteriorate battery lifetime.